


Erudition Academy | Chapter 4: Sick

by Davanart



Series: Erudition Academy [4]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Childhood Friends, Elementary School, Friendship, Gen, High School, M/M, Multi, Other, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davanart/pseuds/Davanart
Summary: After being overwhelmed by his own feelings, Claude spent his entire day in blurriness. He didn't know what it was, and it's making him even more overwhelmed. Eventually he catch a cold after thinking about it too hard. During his sick day, at least he figure one thing out, the important thing, he still has friends,
Relationships: Bruno/Claude (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Chou & Claude (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), X.borg & Claude (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: Erudition Academy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987534
Kudos: 1





	Erudition Academy | Chapter 4: Sick

**CHAPTER IV: SICK**

****

The next morning I woke up feeling as if I’m sleeping under a pile of snow. I pulled up my blanket but it made zero difference. I heard the sound of my teeth smashing at each other and my whole body is shaking, then eventually I fell back asleep. I woke up again feeling a soft touch on my cheek. I realized it was Mom.

“Claudey, are you not feeling well?” I felt her hand softly moving my chin up.

“I feel so… cold.” I pulled my chin off her hand, stuff my face back into the pillow that has imprinted my warmth, and pulled the blanket up covering my face again. I heard my mom walking out of my room and I fell back asleep. I don’t know how long I fell asleep but Mom woke me back again with her soft hands.

“Do you want to go to school today?” she asked, reminding me that I have to wake up.

“Yes, please. What time is it?” I tried to move my body and managed to sit on the bed. The room still felt as cold as before. I started to wonder if I somehow slept through days and woke up around Christmas morning.

Mom touched my bedside alarm clock and stared at it for few seconds. “It’s seven”

I moved up as I heard the time, trying to stand. “Okay, I’m taking a shower” I tried to walk but my body feels really heavy.

“Are you sure?” My mom put her hands on her hips. “You don’t look well, captain” I didn’t answer her, I felt like I need to preserve my morning energy for the shower so I just continued walking to the shower.

Somehow I felt like my parent might have moved the bathroom away or something, because the walking that was supposed to be quick felt so long and timeless. When I finally got to the bathroom, I let out a sigh, but then remember it’s not over yet. I still need to clean my body, and walk back again to my room to get dressed. I took off all my clothes and turned on the shower, being very careful not to stand directly underneath it in case the water hadn’t warmed up to the temperature that I liked.

I was about to put my fingers to feel the temperature of the raining water, when I decided that a bath might be friendlier. I turned off the shower and began filling the bathtub. When I waited the bathtub to fill up, I saw a boy behind a mirror, a very shiny, well-dressed boy. His face was glowing, his hair too. His hair looked like a golden silk, soft and bright. The boy smiled, I smiled back. The boy’s skin glowed even brighter after that. I didn’t even feel strange at his presence at all, all I know was he’s… _beautiful_. The lights of his face glow brighter and brighter, it began to blind me but I couldn’t stop staring at him. I couldn’t close my eyes. Until all I see was bright white light.

I panicked when I realized what happened, but it was too late. All I see is white… then black. Total blankness.

_Have I actually gone blind? What happened? Is this what it feels like going blind?_ I guess it’s worth it…I mean, the last seconds of my time of being able to see had been blessed by the presence of what might be the most beautiful lights ever…

_Or am I dead?_ Maybe I slipped on the bathroom floor and die, or the shower turned out to be too hot and it burnt me. There’s not supposed to be other boys in my house. Maybe that boy was an angel who came to pick me up to paradise. Mom always said God loves children and they will go to paradise.

“Claudey?”

Oh mom! I was just thinking about you.

“Claudey?”

I’m going to paradise mom. Thank you for taking care of me. You were right about God.

“Hey Captain, rise and shine!” Suddenly the total blankness of pitch black changed into some blurry lights that immediately turned into blurred vision of my mom. “Claudey” my mom called.

“Oh hey mom, you’re in paradise too?”

“What are you talking about? Get up. I made you a soup.” My vision cleared and my nose sensed the air like it is a chicken broth. “Here, open your mouth” I opened my mouth. A warm liquid came down to my throat. I couldn’t seem to let my tongue sense it but I believed in mom. Paradise really do feel awesome. Mom and chicken soup…

I fell asleep, paradise’s floor feels very similar to my bed in the summer time.

“He should be okay Mrs. Becker, it’s just a seasonal fever. Many people catch them these days. Just give him the medications prescribed three times a day after meal. It should get him back to his temperature by morning. If he already consumed all the medications and still doesn’t feel well, you can call me again and I will do a follow up checking on him.”

“Thank you, Angela.” I heard my mom thanking the woman with a sweet childish voice.

“Mom…” I called my mom but I think my mom didn’t hear my weak sighing. She was busy signing something with Angela.

“Look, he’s awake” I catch a glimpse of blue hair that couldn’t mistake me for someone else.

“Hey Borgy. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to replace you as a son. Your mom loves little Borgy more than little Claudey. Please die.” The blue-haired boy answered with a smile and a cheerful tone. His sentence made me realize I wasn’t dead yet.

“What?” I let out a weak chuckle then I saw my mom and Dr. Angela walked out of my room. Then I saw a golden Mohawk resting on top of a caramelized skin. It looks as refreshing as a pineapple on top of a chocolate sundae topped with caramel sauce after a hot volley ball match on a beach. Then not long after I see a stiff white curls too small for its big host.

“Look, The pair of dorks are here too” Xborg pointed at two other boys without losing the smile or the cheerful tone of his previous sentence.

“Hey Claude”

“Hey guys. What a fun surprise! Do you mind telling me what time is it?”

I saw Bruno looking at his match. “It’s...“

“Don’t tell him.” Xborg shushed him. “Get up and see for yourself, you weak.” I swear I was seriously going to get up and punch him in the face – not because he called me weak, but because he dared shushing the caramel-face boy – but my body just couldn’t do what I asked it to do. “Ah you piece of useless meat!” Xborg continue teasing.

“It’s 5 PM” Chou said.

“Hey! Who told you that’s okay?!” Xborg turned to glare at Chou, but Chou only giggled.

“Thanks, Chou.” I said weakly, satisfied at my new friend’s loyalty. Xborg stare back at me so I greeted him mockingly. “Hey tough guy” I grinned.

“I see you decided it’s time for you to be soft just like these two dorks, huh?” I felt a spark of water on my face.

“Gosh. Say it don’t spray it” I wiped my face and three of my friends laughed. I was so happy that I had just successfully cracked a joke, I laughed a long too.

Turned out I was never dead, or gone to paradise. I dozed out in the bathroom when I waited the water to fill in, and my mom found me. She then carried me to my bedroom, call a doctor and gave me some soup. She also called Xborg’s father to tell him he didn’t have to bother picking me up to school. Then Xborg told Chou and Bruno and decided to pay me a visit to check on me after school.

“I really thought I was actually dead. For one second I’m glad I don’t have to ever see that ugly blue hair-do of yours.” I told Xborg when he asked me how I feel.

“I miss you too, bro.” he said, laughing and picking up some cookies that my mom had made for them off of the table. I wonder how he had not turned fat yet. I swear every time I saw him, he’s always eating.

“That was a very strange symptom. I never hallucinate when I’m sick” Bruno commented on my story. I hadn’t told anyone about the part where I see him in my bathroom. I just told them I saw a very beautiful angel.

“Yeah, me neither” Chou added. “But the doctor said it’s just a fever. I think you’ll be okay by morning”

“I hope so. I don’t want to miss anything on school.” I answered. Obviously there is nothing to miss at school. Nothing interesting ever happened nor will ever happen. No one interesting, no new inventions, no big sport event, no competition, no important races, no gossip, no scandals, nothing. I can always catch up on school subject too, all the teachers are always so kind. But being sick at home for one day is so much worse than spending a hundred days on my boring school.

I don’t have my friends at home, only Mom – and Dad at night. Not that I don’t like their company, it’s just that every time I am sick, Mom would be worried. When I was 9 I was sick and told her I couldn’t taste my food. The next day she bought me 20 different dish to try to get me eat. I wasn’t even losing my appetite yet. I just told her the food tasted plainer, but I guessed I had made her worried that day and she thought I was going to stop eating.

That’s not even the worse part of being sick at home. Mom is very social. If I’m sick for more than two days in a row, usually her friends or relatives would come to visit. It will be loud and the energy inside my introverted self would be worn out. I really hope I’ll be okay by morning.

Chou and Bruno couldn’t stay past seven in the afternoon, their parent didn’t allowed them. Xborg, in other hand, had managed to stay for another two hours. “I’m glad you pay me a visit”

“You’re luckier than you thought you were. I was actually expecting you to die” Xborg said as casually as he can try to be.

“It would be nice to die. Not living in the same world as you.” I played a long.

“Not a chance, if you die I’ll kill myself so we can be in hell together and I can torment you there”

“You’re going to hell, not me.”

He burst out laughing, with a surprisingly hard and long laughter. “You better not be dead, you little scrub.” He wiped a happy tears off of his rosy cheek after he control himself from the laughter. I was unsuspecting that he would appreciate my jokes that hard. “I’m not ready to lose this” he added. Then he looked at me with a very bright smile.

I feel like crying, but I hold it back trying to be the tougher one. “Me neither.” I smiled back. “But the doctor said it’s just a fever. Don’t worry, I’m hard to kill.” We shared a hug. I thank the universe for letting me have the best of a friend. Xborg had always been there for me. He and his parents were there the day I was abandoned, he was there when I have no friends, when I was sick, when I was sad. I have many other friends other than him that I’ve met from jumping off from foster to foster, but nothing like him.

“Your mom still loves me more than you.” Xborg whispered while we hugged, then he pat me on the back.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a suggestion or critic to the comment below <3  
> I am also opening a quiz related to this chapter in my instagram (@davan.art). The winner of every chapter will get a free mlbb bookmark and also a a free drawing from me! so, what are you waiting for?


End file.
